monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazen Bulldrome
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Brazen Bulldrome is a fiery, metallic Subspecies of Bulldrome that can be encountered in arid areas. Physiology Brazen Bulldrome has a bronze hide, a dark gray mane, red eyes, and dark yellow tusks. Its skin is notably tougher than a standard Bulldrome's, being able to take attacks that would easily tear through the latter's, and it has control over fire, being able to encase its tusks and hoofs in flame to boost its attacks. Behavior Brazen Bulldrome is even more aggressive and territorial than the standard Bulldrome, charging at anything that comes near it or its territory. It is omnivorous, eating any plant and animal material it finds. It is particularly fond of Nitroshrooms, which are believed to be the source of its high body heat and control over fire. Abilities Its skin is notably tougher than a standard Bulldrome's, being able to take attacks that would easily tear through the latter's. Its bronze hide allows it to store heat from within, and it can use this heat to increase its attack power when enraged. Habitat Brazen Bulldrome resides in deserts and volcanoes. Attacks Brazen Bulldrome has access to all the attacks the standard Bulldrome uses, but these moves has increased power overall and inflict Fire damage and Fireblight when it becomes enraged. That said, it does have some attacks of its own: Searing Snot Brazen Bulldrome snorts and shoots flammable mucus at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Fireblight. It will shoot this mucus three times in a row in G-Rank. Ignition Charge Brazen Bulldrome stands in place as if it's taunting the hunter, then envelops itself in flame and quickly charges at the hunter twice in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight, and has a tracking effect. It can only use this attack when enraged, and will charge four times in a row in G-Rank. Sand Fling Brazen Bulldrome puts its left tusk into the ground, then flings sand at the hunter. This attack deals low damage and will knock the hunter down, opening them up for another attack. It will only use this attack if encountered in deserts. The sand has a wider radius in G-Rank. Lava Fling Brazen Bulldrome puts its left tusk into the ground, then flings lava at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Fireblight. It will only use this attack if encountered in volcanoes. The lava has a wider radius in G-Rank. Weapons Hammer Brazen Hammer --> Brazen Hammer + --> Brazen Bonecrusher Lance Brazen Lance --> Brazen Lance + --> Brazen Fleshrender Switch Axe Brazen Axe --> Brazen Axe + --> Brazen Soulburner Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 235-600 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 G-Rank Defense: 380-665 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 205-435 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 Carves High Rank * B.Bulldrome Hide: The bronze hide of a B. Bulldrome. It is considerably tougher than a standard Bulldrome hide, resisting impacts that would crush any other Bulldrome. * B.Bulldrome Tusk: A brass tusk that is hot to the touch. Its metallic properties allow the beast to light its foes ablaze with scorching heat. G-Rank * B.Bulldrome Ironhide: A particularly tough hide acquired from a B.Bulldrome. Sculptures made from it are considered to be exceptional pieces of art. * B.Bulldrome Brasstusk: A gold tusk obtained from a B.Bulldrome. Those foolish enough to get in its path are set ablaze. Breakable Parts Tusks- The left tusk will break. Trivia * Brazen Bulldrome's name is a pun on brazen bull, a Greek torture and execution device. * Brazen Bulldrome's resistance to Thunder attacks despite having a metallic hide comes from metals being less conductive when heated. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies